


Rules of Engaging with a Chest Werewolf [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Covalent Bonds [PODFIC] [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Humor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Body Dysphoria, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: EB: so... i hear you're back with gamzee? seriously???CG: OH, *YOU* WANT TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION. YOU, WHO ARE OBVIOUSLY A CONNOISSEUR IN ALL MATTERS PERTAINING TO TROLLHOOD AND MOIRALLEGIANCE. WHO AM I TO DISAPPOINT!CG: SO, I HEAR YOU'RE WITH *VRISKA*? SERIOUSLY???EB: ...EB: on second thought, let's talk about movies.CG: YEAH, WE MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY FALL ON EACH OTHER ALL CLAWS OUT OTHERWISE, AND THEN IT'LL BE HELL HAVING TO MAKE OUT.CG: MAKE UP.CG: I MEANT MAKE UP. FUCK. TYPO. HAHA.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rules of Engaging with a Chest Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543286) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Rules%20of%20Engaging%20with%20a%20Chest%20Werewolf.mp3) | 30:01 | 23.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds.m4b) | 7:00:34 | 197.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rules-of-engaging-with-chest-werewolf) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/covalent-bonds-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_One Who Bares Fangs at God_ from Xenogears Light

### Art

**Art** : [Homestuck Trolls & Kids Seamless Fabric Pattern by Ladyboots](http://www.spoonflower.com/fabric/3369336-homestuck-trolls-kids-seamless-by-ladyboots) & [Sprite](http://asukaskerian.tumblr.com/image/51809495775) by [Asuka Kureru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
